Who is that Guy?
by Chocoholic12
Summary: Cammie is moving to Gallagher academy for her 7th grade year. Where she meets Zack and has to join with him to destroy the COC before they destroy them, but will she have to sacrifice someone she loves to save Gallagher?
1. Of Annoying boys

**Chapter Uno**

I was walking home from school on a cold fall, Friday afternoon. It was getting cold so I let my dirty blonde hair out of it's messing bun. As it fell down past my shoulders I felt the new found warmth spread threw my body.

I was still cold though as I was only wearing a light blue T-Shirt, some ripped up white jeans, and some white tennis shoes. I shivered as I felt the cold breeze.

I let my light blue eyes wonder from tree to tree watching the multicolored leaves gracefully swirl to the ground. Before I knew it though I had run into a tree.  
>"I really need to pay more attention" I muttered to myself while rubbing my forehead.<br>"What? Sorry I didn't catch that." I heard a voice say from behind me.

It was Josh the biggest player in my school that had asked me out 7 times. I guess he just doesn't get my hints such as saying no all 7 times.  
>"Nothing Josh. What are you doing here anyway? No one goes on this trail anymore the entrance is even hidden!" I practically yelled at him.<br>"Well I saw you run into the woods and I wanted to see if you were okay." He said with a smile on his face.  
>"I'm fine Josh."<br>We walked in silence for a while. But every once and a while I could feel him looking at me. The little creeper.  
>"Hey Cammie?" I looked up from the ground.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Will you go out with me please?"<br>I thought for a second…It would get my mind off wondering where my mom was all the time….  
>"Sure Josh." I said surprising myself as well as him.<br>His eyes got real big with happiness, when he heard me. Than his phone beeped, he looked down at it.

Than, he looked at me, sad.  
>"I have to go see you on Monday!" He said kissing my on the cheek and running ahead of me on the trail.<br>After a while, my phone also went off.

I looked down surprised when I saw that it was my mom texting me.  
>It said," Hey Cammie hurry home okay? I have something I want to tell you! Love you, Mom" I smiled and wondered what it was she wanted to tell me.<p>

I just replied with a simple "Okay". I started at a slow run home. I got there in under 10 min.

When I walked into the door I smelled the delicious smell of home made chocolate ship cookies mmmmmm.  
>"Cammie only take two the rest are for later" she said from the other room.<br>"How do you do that!" I yelled to her.  
>"I'll tell you next time!" She walked into the room looking beautiful as always.<p>

Her dirty blode hair down to her shoulders and her amber eyes sparkling.  
>"Cammie, your switching schools."<br>"WHY?"  
>"Because I got a job there and it's a very nice school!"<br>"Fine, I'm going to go harass Grant!"  
>"Cammie, why do you have to be so evil to him?"<br>"Good people don't get pitchforks. Us devils do." I replied, and threw open the door running over to my next door neighbor's house, Grant.

Me and Grant, We have a shall I say Special Relationship? He's kinda like a gay friend to me except he's not gay AT ALL!

He's actually on the football team. The quarter back and all the girls in the school fawn all over him.

He had a ordinary white house with a front porch with a white swing chair thingy. When I got to the front door I rang the door bell. He came to the door and looked out of the window on the side.

When he saw me his eyes got a little bigger and he turned to make a run for it.

I opened the door and ran towards him replying to his mom's hello on my way. I tackled him at the top of the stairs, before he could get to his room.  
>"You need to go on a run your getting slower every time." I said getting up and offering my hand to him.<br>"Or your just getting faster from running away from all the boys that ask you out!" Okay so maybe a couple boys liked me? He grabbed my hand and I pulled him up.  
>"I need to tell you something."<br>"Okay, here lets go into my room."  
>"Can we get something to eat first I'm starving!"<br>"Yeah sure."  
>When we got down stairs Grant started making us some French Toast. I know what your thinking French Toast at like 3 in the afternoon? You don't understand Grant's French Toast is AMAZING!<p>

While he was doing that I got bored and Pulled a knife from the cabinet. I held it by it's sharp end and went threw the motions of throwing it.

Just as I did that Grant's mom came in.

Her eyes got REALLY big and she said,  
>"Heyyyyy, Cammie do you wanna give me that knife now?" I put it on the counter and put my hands up as if in surrender.<p>

She grabbed the knife and almost sprinted away. "That's okay I'm better with pitchforks anyway!" I yelled at her.

* * *

><p><strong>This is BEFORE she goes to gallagher so that is why it isn't her personality really. If you would like a certain thing to happen just give a review! Or PM me! More will Be out soon... Read On! <strong>


	2. Of Bad news and Tackling

Grant Set a plate stacked full of 7 pieces of his AMAZING French toast in front of me. He than left me alone until I was done.

He does this because one time he bothered me while I was eating his French toast and I accidentally stabbed him with my fork.

IT WAS A REFLEX OKAY?

After I was done with all seven pieces of toast I sat back in my chair for a while to lazy to get up.

So I just yelled for Grant.

He came into the room with his hands over his ears.

"Geez Cammie, your gonna make me go deaf one day!"

"Will you carry me upstairs?" I gave him the puppy dog face and he caved in.

Works every time.

He turned around and I jumped on his back.

"Gosh Cammie have stopped working out or something?" I slapped him on the back of his head.

"No your just getting weak, now faster!" He just smiled and started running up to his room.

When we got to his door he kicked it open.

He than ran to his messy bed and jumped on it. He landed on top of me.

He than flipped over so that he was next me, but he was still near me.

At that moment I realized how truly HOT Grant is.

He's like a freaking Greek god!

He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

I just sat there for a moment realizing how much I was gonna miss him if this "new school" required you to live on campus.

I decided if I did have to live there I would always write to him, always.

"I promise to write to you."

"Why would you write to me you live next door." He smiled at me.

His smile disappeared after he realized what was going on.

"You can't move though! You're my best friend!"

"I'm not moving just switching schools.

And that school might also require me to live on campus.

My mom wouldn't have made cookies if it didn't…."

"Wait, she made cookies? How many? What kind? Were they fresh?"

"About 3 batches, chocolate chip, and still warm."

"Oh no, this is really bad. And I mean REALLY bad!" His eyes lost the look of hope and happiness they had in them usually.

Pretty much he was miserable.

"I'm switching schools tomorrow….I'm sorry Grant." I said hanging my head .

He pulled me into a hug .

"I'm going to have to have a stern talk with your mother!" I laughed.

Only Grant would be able to make me laugh at such a serious and sad time.

Only Grant.

I laughed and hugged him.

"I have to go pack."

"Okay, but when you get home call me, I want to yell at your mom."

"You do that Grant."

I walked home, thinking of what Grant was gonna say to my mom and if he was actually gonna do it.

Nahhh he's to much of a wimp.

I walked up to my house, it was the same as Grant's house except it had a bigger porch.

"Hey mom call Grant he wants to yell at you!"

"Not right now I'm about to beat my high score on Mario Kart!"

I walked in the living room to my mom playing Mario Kart on the Wii with half a cookie in her mouth half out.

"Where are the other cookies?"

"On the counter and you need to start packing to go to Gallagher! Pack like all of your clothing, your gonna be there till summer!"

"What can't wait to get rid of me!"

"Sadly I can't get rid of you I'm the headmistress! But if you want, just call me I'll bring you a sandwich or something!"

"Okay mom you do that!"

I ran upstairs to go pack. I pretty much just shoved half my clothing into about 10 bags.

I would have Grant bring them to the car.

I packed some winter clothes, some fall clothes, and some summer clothing.

No forget spring it's just not worth it IT'S THE SAME AS SUMMER!

Just wear Jeans until it gets warm enough for shorts .

It's not rocket science people! And caprice don't even get me started!

They are just wanna be shorts that are jeans!


	3. Of SuperMan and Spork Wars

Grant's POV

I walked over to Cammie's house , sad. Why did she have to leave? When I got to her front door, I just walked in. I walked over to her stairs and took them 2 at a time. What? It strengthens my leg muscles! When I was about halfway up, I heard a loud boom, as if someone had fallen.

"Cammie are you okay?"

"Maybe….."

I went a little faster down the hall than I was gonna. When I got to her room I busted threw the door. There she was, laying on the ground. On her face. I walked over to her and helped her up. When she was standing I noticed what she was wearing.

"Why are you wearing a superman costume? Shouldn't you be super WOMAN?"

"Because superman is the one who actually is famous! Superwoman was sadly, only made so woman would stop yelling at people. She doesn't actually do anything. And your not going to ask why I'm in this costume? Or why I just jumped off my bed?"

"Okay I'll bite. Why?"

"Because, my mom said I couldn't take it with me. And I wanted to see if it had special powers and she wouldn't let me jump off the roof."

"Cammie did you read the label on the costume?"

"No, why would I do that?"

"Well if you had you would of seen that it says that the costume does not hold magical abilities!"

"I BLAME SOCIETY!"

"Just get changed . We should get going to the airport."

"Why would we be going to the airport and maybe I wanna stay this way!"

"So we can get you to your new school. And we'll be out in public and I doubt you want people to see you like this."

"Fine but only cause I'll see my new classmates like this! Who cares about the other people I'm never gonna see them again."

With that she walked into her bathroom. I took her suitcases out to her mom's black Ford F-150. But before I could, Mrs. Morgan came out of nowhere.

"Oh, Grant we won't be taking the car. A car is coming to pick us up actually, you can just put them by the door."

"Oh, well who's gonna take care of your car than?"

"I was meaning to talk to you about that! Well you see where me and Cammie are going, we won't need a car so I was wondering if your family could take care of it until we got back?"

"I would have to ask my mom but I think my dad would be thrilled!"

Cammie came down than, and you would NOT believe what she was wearing.

PINK! I know what your thinking "What's so bad about pink?"

Well you see Cammie never, and I mean NEVER wears pink. You see Cammie is MAJOR tomboy so she hates pink. She thinks it's to girly and that if she was trying to blend in to the woods she could never do it. My response to that always is "When are you going to be hiding in the woods?".

But I was proved wrong, when we went to a party, and I insisted on her wearing pink or I wouldn't go. Now me and her are best friends so she agreed. We played manhunt the whole night that night. I was hit in the shoulder every time she got caught and she asked why, and they responded I could see the pink. You know how the night ended? Cammie getting her revenge. I was wearing plain, maroon T-Shirt. She made me switch shirts with her or else she said she wouldn't talk to me for a week.

I caved. I begged Cammie to go home so that I could. She held out for 3 games though. She won all 3 of those games. We had to give up to find her actually. I never lived down that day. Some girls still think that I'm gay and won't date me. *sigh*

"Wow Cammie, did you go colorblind cause look at the color of your shirt."

"I know I hate it but since I won't be seeing you for like forever I thought I would make you happy."

I grinned . Than her mom spoke-up.

"Okay, we need to leave, but Grant, if you want you may go with us."

"Yes Mrs. Morgan that would be great!"

"Okay well you and Cammie better get going, I'll be taking a separate car, I have some matters to take care of before I go to the school."

"Okay, come on Cams."

"Okay."

She walked out of the house to the limo I had not seen pull up. She had grabbed 2 of her bags on her way out. But she still had another bag. So I grabbed it for her. After the bags had been put in the trunk, we got in the car. After about 20 min of conversation, we had gotten to how dinosaurs had become extinct.

"No Cams, a meteoroid hit the earth and killed them all."

"No, Barney came along and they all committed suicide!"

I just laughed.

"What? It's true! I mean if you were stuck with that nut job of a freak, you would do the same!"

"Well the solution is not to kill yourself but to kill him!"

"Ohhhhh, I see now. I get it. Well I'm hungry."

She picked up a pudding and started reading the off the package out loud.

"Will be hot after heating. Well no crap."

She than took out one of the puddings. But before she started to eat it, she poked me with the spork she was holding.

"What was that for?"

"I was showing you that I'm your friend not your enemy!"

"And how is that?"

"Well, a stranger stabs you in the front, a friend stabs you in the back, a boy/girl friend stabs you in the heart, while a best friend just sits there and pokes you with a spork. It's a sign of friendship you know."

"Oh?"

I picked up a spork and poked her with it. She just laughed. Than she started acting like her spork was a light saber and she was battling an imaginary Darth Vader. I than changed seats so I was in front of her and started to duel with her. She smiled at me before she finished me off by stabbing my in the side. I fell to the ground dramatically.

"Cammie, I am your brother!" I than fake died.

"Like OMG!" She than fake fainted.

"You know you were supposed to be the one to live."

"But where's the fun in a story without a twist? I mean than it would just be boring!"

"Oh, okay."

We finally arrived at Gallagher Academy for exceptional young women. I won't lie, I was shocked like Cammie had to close my mouth for me.

This thing was a freakin mansion! Like OMG huge!

Oh no maybe those girls were right ,maybe I am gay! Nawww impossible, I've dated to many girls and I look to much like a Greek God.

"Yo Grant This is wwaaaayyyyy to small for my liking , but I guess it will do!"

WHAT? To small for her LIKING? This was soooo not my Cammie!

"Hey, come on get my bags, that's all your good for!"

Cammie said from the back of the car.

"Oh, K I'm coming!"

So we walked into the 'small' school. But than I saw THE GIRL. I mean she was almost as hot as me, ALMOST.

"Hey Bex How are ya?"

Cammie knew her? This girl was MINE I call her for any of you mind readers out there!

" Good Cams. Just fighting evil. Who is your hot friend?"

I winked at the hot bombshell across form me.

"Oh my pack mule Grant?"

"Why is he winking, does he have an eye problem?"

"I guess we could add that to his long list of problems he has. I really need to get him fixed."


End file.
